A Paradox
by Jess-Emrys-BLack
Summary: ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’ ... ‘I’m dreaming, I must be. Okay I’m going to wake up any second now… WAKE UP DAMN IT!’ This young mans name was Harry James Potter or Emrys Evan Jameson d’Lyes as he was now called, and he had just managed to
1. Chapter 1: A sorting of an Angel

A Paradox

Chapter 1: A sorting of an Angel 

(A/N: I have a challenge going with some one as to how many different names I can use for Dumbledore and Voldmort in this story so if your wondering about it that's why)

A young man of around sixteen years of age, was walking swiftly down a long corridor muttering things to himself like, 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' and 'I'm dreaming, I must be. Okay I'm going to wake up any second now… WAKE UP DAMN IT!' This young mans name was Harry James Potter or Emrys Evan Jameson d'Lyes as he was now called, and he had just managed to get himself thrown back in time creating a paradox (side world) and (if that wasn't enough) enrol himself into Hogwarts!

'Damn what am I going to do?' He asked himself pausing his walk

'Your going to look after your parents and there friends, your going to show the rat up as what he is, and your going kill that son of a bitch Tom Fucking Riddle before he can kill your parents and everyone else!' said a voice in his head, that sounded remarkably like Apollo (Harry's Blue, silver and black phoenix).

'Yes that's what I'll do!' Harry thought determinedly as he started walking again, only to stop a few steps further up 'What if they don't like me? Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus what will I do? I'm going to meet them, there in the same year as me… It'll be fine; they'll like me… hopefully. And what about the lies? I'm going to have to lie to everybody! (Dumbledore knew he was from the future but nothing past that) Well I could tell them the truth, as this is a paradox, but could I handle that? Dumbledore would be sure to use me as a tool in the fight against Moldywarts and though I will fight I will do it my way, I won't be anyone's tool/weapon; and my surprise against Tommy boy would be ruined. Plus how would Lily and James take it? They're only a year older than me.' Harry sighed and continued walking, he would keep his identity secrete, for now at least.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry stood waiting nervously in the anti-chamber off the Great Hall, waiting for Bumble-Bee to introduce him so he could be sorted. Of course he had to wait until all the first years had been sorted.

"Ah welcome to Hogwarts to all the new first years and welcome back to the rest of you. Now I know your all starving after the train trip…" Here there where many yells of agreement "Yes, yes but before we eat…" groans of disappointment and a few yells of complaint where heard "I would like to introduce you to a new student who will be joining seventh year, Emrys d'Lyes if you would come forward and be sorted." The 'Dumb as a door' finished.

Emrys walked through the doors and around to the sorting hat with a confident graceful walk completely opposite to what he was feeling. As he sat and put the hat on his head the hall exploded in whispers.

'_Ah what have we here? A time traveller… You will have a great affect here, so where to put you? You are loyal, hardworking and caring but lack the trusting nature of most Hufflepuffs. You're certainly smart and have a love of acquiring knowledge but in more of a practical way then most Ravenclaws. You're courageous and brave most certainly but tend to think things through and are able to see things from others view points something not many Gryffindor can do. Cunningness and plenty of it but you lack ambition something which Slytherins pride themselves on. My, my, you are difficult. You don't even hold any prejudice against any of the houses. So where to put you...? You would do well in any house so which will it be Mr. Potter or should I say Mr. d'Lyes?'_

'_Aren't you the one supposed to sort me? Isn't that the reason you're here?' _

'_Hmm yes and no; you see though yes I put children where there talent would be best brought out often they have more then one house suited to them so I go on where they want to go or by what talents they want to have brought out the most. The children always have final say; it's there life after all. But you are a unique case, it may be because you're older but whatever it is you have numerous talents and a potential to rival the five.'_

'_The five?'_

'_The founders and Merlin'_

'_Okay… If you say so Mr. Hat dude'_

'_I do, and call me William'_

'_William?'_

'_Yes that's my name.'_

'_Right… Anyway back to this sorting, are you saying I have to sort myself?'_

'_Yes precisely but I'll shout it out for you so know one will know unless you want them to.' _

'_Okay… Hmm… Hufflepuff.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah what's wrong with Hufflepuff?'_

'_Nothing I just want you to be sure as it will be unlikely that you get another chance to be sorted.'_

'_Well… yes I'm sure'_

'_Good! Hufflepuff has really gotten a bed rap lately as a bunch of weak duffers but really that is quite untrue. Hufflepuffs tend to get in jobs like Healing and quite a few even become Unspeakables both of which you need to be very powerful and smart to get into, but you don't hear much about it as Aurors get all the attention.'_

'_Yeah, but if you can see the looks on the faces of the other houses when a Hufflepuff shows them up, it's hilarious! Anyway I think Hufflepuff is a good spot for me it will make others underestimate me.'_

'_Yes Hufflepuff will do you well they might even be able to teach you to trust easier, and in return you will be able to show that Hufflepuffs can be just as smart as Ravenclaws, just as brave as Gryffindors, just as cunning as Slytherins, and just as powerful as everyone else.'_

'_So William what where the founders like? Was Slytherin really evil?'_

'_No he wasn't, though he didn't want Muggleborns in the school but that was because he was afraid that there families would prosecute them, which often did happen.' William the hat said and Emrys mentally nodded in understanding_

'_Umm, I suppose you should do the whole shouting thing before someone starts a riot at the lack of food.' Emrys said reluctantly as he didn't really want to stop talking to William and he wanted to learn more of the founders_

'_I suppose you're right… Just make sure you come back and talk to me again.'_

'_Okay deal!'_

'_Okay then bye for now………_HUFFLEPUFF!' William the sorting hat cried out loud to the waiting Hall ending the longest sorting in the history of Hogwarts.

Emrys stood and removed the hat before making his way towards Hufflepuff table with the same confident graceful walk he had used before. The table in question was cheering enthusiastically, in fact the whole Hall was clapping rather loudly but Emrys assumed that was due to the fact the sorting was finally over and food was on its way.

"I have only two words 'tuck in'" 'Dumble dork' said and the food appeared

"Hello I'm Laurie Crawford but everyone calls me Golden" a very tall blond boy who was sitting next to Emrys said "I'm in seventh year too."

"Emrys d'Lyes" Emrys said

"How come your sorting took so long? If you don't mind my asking"

"Wouldn't matter if I did mind you asking 'cause you've already asked, but I think you mean if I don't mind answering, didn't you?" by now everyone who was sitting nearby was listening

"Err… yeah"

"Well I don't mind, William and I where enjoying a nice chat and would have continued if not for everyone waiting for us to finish."

"William?"

"Yeah that's the sorting hats name."

"William is the sorting hats name?"

"Yep" Emrys smiled but inside he was smirking he had just planted the thoughts in everyone's head that he was slightly off his rocker

"And you talked to it?

"Him"

"Him?"

"Williams male"

"Right… so why'd you come here? To Hogwarts I mean?"

"To learn"

"Where did you go to before?"

"Small school in England but dropped out and was home schooled last year until coming here"

"Oh"

"Umm, I have been pondering a question and haven't yet found a person to help me answer it yet maybe you could help me?" Emrys said as he suddenly looked at a boy who was sitting on the opposite side about three chairs down.

"What's the question?"

"Why do stars fall?"

"Oh, umm, sorry, don't know"

"Oh well do you happen to know the answer to this question 'If buttered toast always lands butter side down and a cat always lands feet first what happens if you tie them together?'"

"Ah… dunno" the boy said looking very uncomfortable "sorry"

Emrys sighed, "It's okay"

"Hello Emrys my names Naomi Lavier. I'm in seventh year too" a medium brown haired girl on Emrys' other side said "Why are you trying to make people think you mad?" she said in a voice that was so quiet that only Emrys herself and Golden could hear

Emrys grinned at her "It's fun"

Naomi smiled and Golden just stared at him for a moment before grinning, "I like you," he stated, "I think where going to have a lot of fun this year"

"I'm counting on it" Emrys said smirking slightly before turning his attention to his food.

After dessert 'the old man' stood up and gave his usual speech, most of which seemed to be directed at a group of seventh year boys who where sitting at Gryffindor table trying to look innocent and failing miserably.

"The Marauders," Golden said seeing where Emrys was looking "bigger bunch of pranksters you would be hard pressed to find."

"James Potter and Sirius Black are the ring leaders of the group, both extremely good at the practical side of class and both incredibly hansom. James is completely smitten by Lily Evans a Gryffindor seventh year and Head girl, while Sirius Black is the most sort after guy in the school, nearly every boy and girl has a crush on him. His Bi." Naomi explained seeing Emrys' questioning look "He is a real player though and never keeps a boy/girlfriend for long. Then there's Remus Lupin, brains of the group. His really nice and will help you out if you ask. He is quiet and shy and probably the only reason Hogwarts is still standing as his is the only one who can really keep James and especially Sirius in line. And last is Peter Pettergrew, I don't particularly like him, his sneaky and disgusting, not to mention a complete coward. Anyway all together there the Marauders, pranksters extraordinaire." Naomi finished with a small laugh.

"Yes, well enough about the Marauders, lets head back to the common room before all the firsties get there." Golden said standing up and the others quickly followed suit.

The Hufflepuff common room was hidden behind a portrait of a beautiful young girl with flaming red locks and sparkling blue eyes; her name was Anita. Inside Emrys found the common room to be very different to the Gryffindor and Slytherin ones, instead of having all the furniture and walls done out in Hufflepuff colours it was done out in any colour that seemed to fit giving it a very comfortable, homely feeling, though of course there where many decorations and portraits around the room that left little doubt that you where in Hufflepuff territory. The common room was a large room with comfortable couches and armchairs surrounding the three large fireplaces and a couple of tables and chessboards where set up in the middle of the room. There were four different coloured doors and two staircases.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room!" Golden said, "Okay now through the black door over there is a room specifically for quiet study. The blue door to the right is a room set up for spell practice; the green one is a potions lab and the yellow one leads to a massive garden." Golden explained as he pointed to each of the doors "Now the right hand side staircases over there leads to the male dorms and the left to the female. Fifth, sixth and seventh years have two to a room while below fifth you shear with the rest of your year mates, male and female separate of course."

Emrys nodded in understanding thinking about how different it was to be a Hufflepuff then a Gryffindor. "Okay so whom am I shearing a dorm with?" He asked

"Dunno, last year the was an odd amount so Nic, Luc and I had to share so you'll probably be with one of us. Come on lets go see" Golden said

Emrys and Golden wished Naomi a goodnight before they climbed up the male stairs, when they reached the forth corridor (1st to 4th year dorms on the first floor, 5th years on the second, 6th on the third and 7th on the forth.) they started walking down the corridor looking for a door with there names on it. Eventually they came to the last door on the corridor, which had both their names on it.

"Cool where dorm mates" Golden said happily before pushing the door open.

The room was fairly large, there where two four-poster beds on opposite sides of the room, one was done out in yellow while the other in black. Next to the yellow bed was a door that lead to the bathroom and a desk on the other side; and next to the black bed was a large window with a window seat and another desk. Opposite the door that led into the room, was a large fireplace with a small couch and two arm chairs in front of it. In the middle of the room was there luggage waiting for them to choose a bed.

"Do you mind if I take the yellow one?" Golden asked

"Not at all, I'd prefer the black one anyway," Emrys said truthfully.

The boys quickly put there stuff away and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Emrys!" Golden said

"'Night"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

(Marauders POV)

"Ah! Can the sorting take any longer! I'm starving!" Sirius cried for like the third time.

"Shh Padfoot! It's nearly done this is the last kid!" Remus hissed at Sirius who was sitting across from him, complaining.

"Ah welcome to Hogwarts to all the new first years and welcome back to the rest of you. Now I know your all starving after the train trip…"

"You got that right! James yelled

"Hear, hear! Starving we are! Fading away! Stupid train!" Sirius yelled

"Yes, yes but before we eat…"

"What!" James yelled

"But I'm STARVING! Can't it wait? FOOD! Need food!" Sirius cried and pretended to faint.

Peter groaned and Remus rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before returning his attention to the Headmaster curious as to what was going on.

"I would like to introduce you to a new student who will be joining seventh year, Emrys d'Lyes if you would come forward and be sorted." Dumbledore finished.

(Sirius' POV)

"Damn stupid person! Stop me getting my food, deserves a good pranking!" Sirius muttered to himself.

Sirius looked up to glare at the person who was delaying his food only to have the glare die as his eyes landed on an Angel. 'Oh. My. God! His gorgeous!' Sirius thought as he stared at the boy 'And look at the way he walks… He is an Angel if ever I saw one! My Angel!' Sirius thought as he watched the boy sit down and put the sorting hat on his head.

(Back to the Marauders POV)

"I wonder why his here? I mean Hogwarts doesn't usually take students so late in there schooling" Remus said once the boy had the hat on his head.

"Don't know but I'm sure we can find out" James said

"You didn't hear anything about a transfer student? I mean you are Head boy didn't they tell you anything" Remus said

"Nope, not a thing" James said.

"So are we going to prank him? His new to the school so should we prank him with the first years or separate?" Peter asked

Sirius finally managed to drag his eyes away from the boy and turned to Peter "No! No pranking him," Sirius said and the others stared at Sirius in shock.

"Are you ok Padfoot?" James asked putting a hand to Sirius' head "Normally you'd jump at the chance to prank someone?"

"Not him" Sirius said

Remus looked at Sirius in confusion before realization hit, smirking Remus laughed.

James looked between them in confusion "What? What I miss?"

"Oh James Sirius doesn't want to prank the new kid 'cause he wants to go out with him" Remus said grinning

James turned to look at Sirius to see he had turned his attention back to the boy on the stool at the front of the hall, James smirked "Oh has ickle Paddy got a crush?" he said

"At least I haven't been chasing the same girl for the last four years" Sirius said in reply

"Hey I resent that!" James said indigently

"I bet I can get him to go out with me by the end of the week" Sirius said, "Unless he's straight of course then it might take a little longer."

"How much?" James said still feeling a little indigent.

"Five Gallons and no interfering from any of you got it" Sirius said looking them all in the eye

"Deal!" James said as they all nodded in agreement not to interfere.

"…HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat finally called out and Sirius' Angel stood and walked across to the Hufflepuff table

"I have only two words 'tuck in'," Dumbledore said and the food appeared.

"Food finally!" Peter cried a proceeded to stuff his face.

Sirius on the other hand watched his Angel as he and a blond boy began to talk. Glaring at the boy talking to 'HIS' Angel Sirius completely forgot how hungry he was.

"Umm, Sirius" Remus asked hesitantly seeing the glare on his friends face "are you going to eat something?"

Sirius turned his gaze to Remus for a second before nodding and filling his plate. All through dinner Sirius' gaze kept being drawn back to his Angel.

As Dumbledore rose and said his end of year speech, which was obviously mostly directed at them, the Marauders didn't really notice when Sirius' Angel turned his eyes to them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chap 2 Day 1– Of wake up calls and bets

**A Paradox **

**This chapter is dedicated to angelkat2502 the first reviewer of this story and to all my other reviewers, Thanks! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 – Day 1 – Of 'wake up calls from hell' and Bets**

"Ahhhh!" Golden cried jumping up right in bed "What the hell did you do that for!" Golden screamed at Emrys who was currently on the floor with his hand around his waist laughing.

"To… Wake… You… Up! As… if … you… don't… get… a… move… on… we'll… be… late…!" Emrys managed to gasp out

"And a normal shake of the shoulders wasn't okay?"

"This… way … was… so… much…better!"

"For you maybe!" Golden huffed before he turned around gathered his things and went into the bathroom.

By the time he came out Emrys had calmed down and they went down to the common room where they where meet by Naomi and another girl.

"Hi I'm Natasha Greensfield." The girl said shyly, she was fairly short with golden locks that fell to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Emrys d'Lyes." Emrys said

"So Golden finally managed to get up on time" Naomi said as they reached the great hall

"Didn't have much of a chose!" Golden growled glaring at Emrys who smirked

"Oh?" Naomi asked looking between them

"Yes this prat dumped a whole bucket full of icy water on me!" Golden said angrily

This time Naomi and Natasha joined Emrys in laughter, though this time they didn't end up on the floor.

"Its not funny!" Golden growled and swiftly left them for the table increasing their laughter and attracting more attention.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wonder what's going on" James asked as the Marauders, short one, watched the scene-taking place by the doors of the great hall.

"The new kid tipped a bucket of icy water over his dorm mate to wake him up this morning." Remus said as he slipped into the seat the other Marauders had saved for him.

"Ah he has a sense of humour even better" Sirius said staring dreamy eyed at 'his' Angel who hat managed to get in control again and help the two girls with him over to the Hufflepuff table.

James snorted at Sirius and asked "So when you going to ask him out?"

"Well I have to find out if his straight or not first don't I" Sirius said pulling his eyes away from his Angel

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sorry Golden, but it was hilarious especially the look on your face" Emrys said chuckling in amusement

"Hmp, well I'd like to see how amusing you find it when it happens to you"

"Oh don't worry it use to happen to me all the time when I was home schooled," Emrys said

"Oh look here comes Professor Sprout our head of house and Herbology teacher, with our timetables" Naomi said

"Hello dears" Professor Sprout said happily "and you must be Emrys d'Lyes, please feel free to come to me if you need anything or are having any trouble or even if you just need to talk okay dear?" she said

"Okay Professor, thank you" Emrys said giving her a sweet and innocent smile

"Well here are your timetables," she said before moving up the table.

"What do you all have first?" Emrys asked after looking over his timetable

"Double Muggle-studies" Natasha said quietly

"Double Potions" Naomi said

"Same." Golden said "How 'bout you?"

"Potions"

"Well we better get going we don't want to be late." Golden said

………………………………………………………………………………………….

They where one of the first to arrive and took there seats in the middle on the right.

"So who's the Professor and what is he/she like?" Emrys asked

"Professor Kent, and his biased towards anyone not a potion geniuses or Slytherin; his there head of house."

"Yeah but he doesn't like the Marauders even though they are great at making potions, but that's because Slytherin's are the Marauders favourite prank targets."

The class slowly began to trickle in, and Emrys noted that they where the only Hufflepuff's in the class. As the bell rang to signal the start of lesson one the Marauders entered along with the teacher.

"Take your seat!" the man hissed at them

"Now today we will be learning a mild truth serum to make sure you haven't forgotten everything I've taught you. The instructions are on the board now pair up and get to work."

Naomi and Golden where sitting next to each other so they paired up while Emrys turned to see who had sat down next to him and fond to his surprise Sirius.

"Hi my names Emrys d'Lyes" Emrys introduced himself

"Sirius Black at your serves" Sirius said with a tilt of his head

"Pleasure" Emrys said

"Oh no the pleasures all mine" Sirius said with a smile on his face that made Emrys extremely nervous.

"Umm, well we better get to work" Emrys said "I'll just go and get the ingredients and you can set up the cauldron, okay?"

The class went fairly well, Sirius was a great at potions though not quite in Emrys' league, the Potions Professor was very impressed with Emrys an spent quite a bit of time quizzing him in which Emrys got them all correct.

"Okay everyone should be done by now" the Professor called out "how about we test some of these out? Only asking questions agreed upon before hand, if I hear any question other then the agreed upon question used there will be serious trouble. Understood?"

"Yes Professor!"

"Good, there are antidotes on my desk, you may began"

After collecting the antidote Sirius and Emrys returned to there seats "So what question do you want to ask me?" Emrys asked

Sirius smirked "I sure I can think of something, how about you?"

Emrys raised an eyebrow at Sirius' reply "I dunno really…hmm…I know what prank are you planning to pull on the first years" Emrys said "is that okay?"

"Okay if I can ask you if you straight, Bi or gay" Sirius said smirking slightly

Emrys blinked at that, why the hell did Sirius want to know that for "Ah…Okay"

Emrys said deciding he really didn't care and it was better than many of the other things he could have asked, like things that would revile that he was from the future.

Sirius was shocked 'Okay' that's it? It was that easy? "I'll go first shall I?"

Emrys nodded and Sirius took the potion, "What prank are you planning to pull on the first years?" Sirius answered and then it was Emrys' turn (A/N: you didn't think I would actually tell you the prank now did you?)

"Are you straight, Bi or Gay?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Emrys what did you and Sirius ask each other?" Naomi asked at Lunch

"Well I asked what prank his planning to pull on the first years"

"And what did he ask you?"

"He asked me whether I was straight, Bi or gay" Emrys said shrugging

Naomi and Golden stared at him for a moment "You let him ask that?"

"Yeah, why not? It's no big deal"

"I suppose not. So what… you know… what did you say?"

"The truth of course it was a truth serum"

"And the truth is if you don't mind answering?" Golden asked

"Not at all and I'm glad you remembered how to state you questions correctly. I told him that I'm…" here he paused for a second as he noted many paying attention "Bi."

Emrys noted relived looks on many girls and guys faces at that, but shrugged it off as imagining it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, Padfoot how'd Potions go?" James asked smirking

"Great! Very productive" Sirius said grinning

"Yeah I got that from the fact you haven't stopped grinning since we left Potions" Remus said "So what you ask him?"

"Whether he is straight, Bi or gay"

Remus looked slightly shocked "He let you ask him that?"

"Yes"

"So Padfoot what he say? Obviously it was good" James asked

"He's Bi!" Sirius said happily and looked over at his Angel only to see others looking at him, growling he stood up a walked over to his Angel

"Hello Emrys" Sirius said

Emrys turned and saw Sirius sitting next to him "Oh, hello Sirius. What can I do for you?" Emrys ask slightly confused as to why Sirius was sitting next to him

Sirius was fully aware of the eyes on him, and not only the student eyes but also the Professors "It's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you" Sirius said arrogantly

"Oh and what's that?" Emrys asked getting a bad feeling as he heard the arrogant tone in Sirius' voice

"Go out with you" Sirius said arrogantly knowing no one has ever said no to him

Emrys raised an eyebrow 'Who the hell does he think I am?' "Um, no thanks"

Emrys said

"That's… What?" Sirius said as Emrys' answer sunk in

"I said No I don't particularly want to go out with you" Emrys said slowly

"But…but"

"Come on Padfoot" James said as he pulled Sirius away

"Prongs did I just get turned down?" Sirius said still slightly shocked

"Yes I believe you did. Now you know how I feel when Lily turns me down"

"Well I'll get him." Sirius said strongly "There's no way he can resist me" Sirius said

Remus sighed heavily shacking his head "What?" Sirius asked

"Now there are two off you!" Remus said

"What do you mean two of us?" Sirius demanded

"You and James; Emrys and Lily."

"Oh… But I'll get him before James gets Lily" Sirius said

"Will not!" James cried

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Guys SHUT UP!" Remus cried but they ignored him so he walked quicker and sat next to Lily in Transfigurations while James and Sirius continued arguing as they took a seat in there usual place at the back of the room.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Lily asked curiously

"Well Sirius said he'd be able to get the new kid to go out with him before James could get you to go out with him, and James disagrees."

"I'm on James' side. Can I sit here?" Emrys asked pointing to the free chair next to Remus, who nodded.

"I bet you are" Lily said "I'm Lily Evens and the Head girl so if you ever need anything you can come to me."

"Thanks I'm Emrys d'Lyes."

"And I'm Remus Lupin, an unfortunate acquaintance of both James and Sirius."

Just then Naomi and Golden rushed in and dropped into the seats next to Emrys "Sorry we took so long but this dunder head couldn't find his book." Naomi said

"That's okay I was just making the acquaintance of this fine Lady who suffers a fate similar to mine and this poor and unfortunate gentleman."

Naomi and Golden looked confused while Remus and Lily chuckled.

"Okay is it just me or are we missing something?" Golden asked Naomi

"Nope I defiantly think where missing something"

Emrys quickly explained the situation to them before turning to Lily "So as you're the one with the most experience of this situation is there anything I should know?"

"Hmm, well your unlikely to be asked out as there isn't many who would risk angering Sirius by going out with you, you'll be classified as Sirius' now until he gets over you if that ever happens. Umm he'll bug you a lot but you're lucky you're not in the same house as him so it should be easier to get away from him. Good things, you won't get pranked."

"Hmm, well I recon he'll get over me pretty soon, a couple of weeks at the most."

Emrys said

Remus and Lily exchanged looks "I wouldn't count on it" Remus said

"Well if he doesn't I can always pretend Lily and I are going out. Wonder what they'd do?"

"Oh god no, I have to shear a dorm with them, but I do think the result would be rather… explosive" Remus said and they all shared a look before exploding into laughter.

Their laughter caught everyone's attention including to young men who were sitting up the back.

James and Sirius looked over and were surprised to see that the people that where laughing where there 'destined partners' there best friend and two others who where sitting next to Emrys.

"I wonder what that's all about." James muttered

Sirius nodded before his eyes narrowed slightly "Why is Remus sitting between Lily and Emrys?" Sirius asked

"Don't no" James said frowning slightly

Before anything more could be said the bell went and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Good afternoon class, welcome back to another year of Transfiguration, this year you have your NEWT's exams so I will not tolerate any foolishness." Prof. McGonagall said looking at James and Sirius pointedly "Now for this lesson we will be going over what we've already learnt, you all have a list of things you are to transfigure the pebble in front of you into, so get to work."

The lesson passed relatively quickly as Emrys sped through the list with only James being able to keep up with him, by the end of class James and he were the only ones to have finished everything on the list.

"Well done everybody twenty points to Mr. Potter and Mr. d'Lyes for completing the list. For the rest of you I want the list completed. Mr. d'Lyes if you would stay behind, class dismissed."

As the class quickly filed out of the room Emrys walked slowly up to Prof. McGonagalls desk "Yes Professor?"

"I must say Mr. d'Lyes that I was worried that you wouldn't be up to scratch even though the Headmaster said you would be fine, but after Today's performance I see you are up to par if not beyond it with the rest of the class. I am still slightly worried about your ability to stay at this level with your extra classes and the fact that you will be missing some of these lessons to do them. If you're having any trouble at all keeping up with the class please come to speak with me."

"Of course Professor, but I doubt I'll have much trouble as I had more then this amount of classes when I was home schooled." Emrys said smiling at her. "Is that all Professor?"

"Yes you may go" 'There was something about that boy,' Minerva thought to herself as she watched the boy leave the room 'that made you want to protect him.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What did Prof. McGonagall want?" Golden asked as they all sat down for dinner

"Oh just wanted to tell me to come and see her if I was having any trouble in class."

"You! Why would she say that, I mean you and Potter where the only ones that actually finished the list." Naomi said

"Yeah but I'm going to miss some of the classes due to my extremely full timetable."

"Extremely full timetable?"

"Yeah I'm taking thirteen different classes"

"Thirteen!" Golden cried "Why are you taking so many and how the hell are you going to fit them all in?"

"I've been taking more then twelve when I was home schooled some of which aren't taught here but I decided I wanted to continue most of the ones I can here. As for how I'll fit them in, I have classes on the weekend as well."

"On the weekend! When are you going to relax?"

"Don't worry, this isn't nearly as bad as my timetable was when I was home schooled and even then I found time to enjoy myself."

"Okay what ever you say." Naomi said looking highly doubtful

"So anyone got Care of Magic Creatures next?"

"Nope" Golden said

"Nah sorry" Naomi said shaking her head

"How about you Natasha?" Emrys asked

"Yeah I've got it," she said smiling shyly

"Cool" Emrys said smiling at her "We best head down then it's nearly class time."  
Emrys followed Natasha down to some fields on the edge of the forbidden forest, where the rest of the class was waiting.

"Hi Natasha!" two girls called out, Emrys admedianly recognised one as Lily but wasn't sure who the other girl was, only that she was in Gryffindor and looked to be close to Lily.

"Hi Lily, Alice" Natasha said smiling at the two girls

"Oh hello Emrys didn't see you there" Lily said as Natasha and he reached them

"Hey Lily"

"This is Alice Perwert, Alice this is Emrys d'Lyes."

"Hello Alice it's nice to meet you."

"Hello Emrys it's nice to meet you to I've heard so much about you." She said, as she looked him up and down "Yes I can see why Sirius likes you, oh don't worry I've got a boyfriend and am completely loyal to him and anyway your Sirius' just as Lily's James'."

Lily rolled her eyes "Don't listen to her Emrys, she's a bit of her rocker"

"Hey!" Alice cried and Natasha giggled.

"Alright Class listen up" the Care of Magical Creatures Professor said "See those lights over there," he said pointing to some lights on the other side of the paddock closer to the forbidden forest "I wont you all to go over there as I have a surprise for you as this is the first day back. Go on then"

The class quickly made there way over "So what's the Professors name?" Emrys asked

"Prof. Maxsys." A voice behind them said, turning around Emrys saw James, Sirius and Peter.

"Thanks" Emrys said before turning his attention back to his friends.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what's the Professors name?" Sirius' Angel asked

"Prof. Maxsys." Sirius said and watched as his Angel turned to face him.

"Thanks" His Angel said in his amazing angelic voice before turning away.

"Well," Sirius said to James once his Angel was out of hearing range "at least he doesn't hate me, unlike Lily and you."

"Hey I resent that! She loves me she's just in denial!" James said pouting

"Just keep telling yourself that." Sirius said, and Peter sniggered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright class listen up!" Prof. Maxsys said "Today we will be studying Hippogriffs, has anyone ever seen one before?"

Emrys raised his hand much to the Professors and the rest of the class's surprise.

"You've seen a Hippogriff before?" the Professor asked

"Yeah we had one at home."

"You owned one?"

"No, not really we were looking after it and when we could finally let it go it decided it liked us so he stayed. Of its own free will of course." Emrys said lazily

"Well you will be able to help me with this class then" Prof. Maxsys said before starting the class.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow that was a cool class!" Peter said as they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah it was awesome!" Sirius said

"Yeah! Can you imagine having one of those at home? It would be amazing!" James said eyes sparkling with the thought.

"So you guys had a good class?" Remus asked as they joined him in the common room

"Yep it was fantastic!" Sirius said eyes dreamily, in which Remus looked to James for an explanation

"Emrys was in the class and as he used to own a Hippogriff, what we were learning about, he helped out,"

"Ahh," Remus said as if this explained everything, which it did

"Hey Remus," Sirius said all of a sudden "what where you doing in transfigurations?" James whipped around to look at Remus also wanting to know; Remus just looked confused "You know sitting in-between Emrys and Lily…" Sirius said eyes narrowing slightly

"I was talking to them, as you two wouldn't stop arguing I decided to sit with them instead, they happen to be nice people that could make good friends." Remus said before getting his homework out of his bag and beginning on it ignoring the others

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys thanks for all those wonderful reviews! To answer a questions: **yes this will be a Sirius Black/Harry Potter** fanfic so if you don't like those types I suggest you don't read! Anyway please review this chapter I need at LEST **5 reviews **before I will update again. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Payback

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot to do. I wasn't going to end this chapter here but decided that you have all waited for long enough. I'm simply amazed at the response I've gotten for this story, 21 reviews for the last chapter help convince me to get this out now not to mention helped me make time to write it! So thanks guy's!

Dedicated to Anna.

**Chapter 3: Payback**

………………………………………………………………

"Hurry up guys we're going to be late!" Remus yelled as he watched the mayhem that is his roommates.

"What do we have first?" James asked as he shoved his head into his shirt.

"Charms," Remus said as he watched Peter crawl out from under the bed holding a sock.

"Where's my charms book?" James called out.

"In you're trunk still," Remus told him.

"Has anyone seen my tie?" Sirius yelled.

"It's in your shoe," Remus answered not even trying to figure out how it got there.

"Do you know where my shoe is Remus?" Peter asked.

"In the common room Peter, next to the fire," Remus said.

"We're ready!" James and Sirius exclaimed as one.

"Come on Remus hurry up where going to be late!" Sirius said as he grabbed one of Remus' arms while James grabbed the other and they ran from the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Charms passed fairly well with Lily and Emrys competing for the top place in class, Lily beating him in theory and him beating her by a whole two minutes on the practical. After charms was DADA and it was here that thing got interesting.

"Okay quiet down!" the DADA professor said as they took there seats "Today we will be going over a few advance dark creatures. Who can tell me what a Chimaera is?" Remus and Lily raised their hand "Miss. Evens?"

"A Chimaera is a creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail." Lily recited

"Very good how about an Acromantula, Mr. Black?"

"A giant spider,"

"Miss. Rain could you expend on that?"

"Of course professor, an Acromantula is a giant black spider whose leg span may reach up to 15 feet and is very poisonous. While the Acromantula is capable of human speech, it is classified as a beast rather than a being due to its violent tendencies. It is native to Borneo, where it is believed to have been a wizard-bred species. Also it, like all other spiders fear the basilisk above all other living things."**(1)** She said in a textbook voice

"Correct, now what a dementors?"

When no one raised their hand the Professor nodded as if he expected this and was about to explain when Emrys raised his hand slightly reluctant.

"Mr. d'Lyes?" the Professor asked slowly and the whole class turned to look at him

"_Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair; they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soul-less and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. They feed on positive human emotions; a large crowd is like a feast to them. They drain a wizard of his powers if left with them too long. They are the guards at Azkaban and make that place horrible indeed. There are certain defences one can use against Dementors, specifically the Patronus Charm. A Dementor's breathe sounds rattling and like it's trying to suck more than air out of a room. Its hands are "glistening, greyish, slimy-looking, and scabbed". It seems to exude cold. A Dementor's last and worst weapon is called the Dementor's Kiss. The Dementor puts back its hood and clamps its jaws on the mouth of the victim and sucks out his soul, leaving him an empty shell, alive but completely, irretrievably 'gone'."**(2)**_ Emrys said watching as many of his fellow students shudder at the thought of them

"Very well said Mr d'Lyes, twenty points to Hufflepuff!" the professor said still slightly shocked at the description his student had given him, it was better then anything he could have given and he was sure that most of that wasn't in any textbook made for schools. "As Mr d'Lyes has just said the Patronus charm is the only real way to hold back one of those soul suckers, and no we will not be learning the charm as it is highly advanced and most Aurors don't even know it, let alone could preform it."

The class passed quickly after that Emrys keeping quiet allowing Remus to answer most of the questions. After DADA he followed Lily to their Ancient Runes class. Ancient Runes passed without anything exiting happening save for strengthening the friendship that had been growing between him and Lily.

Dinner that night went fairly well though there was a slight incident when the entire Slytherin table had their hair colour changed to bright fluoro colours. Other then that it was fairly peaceful and Emrys enjoyed his time with his new friends Golden, Naomi, and Natasha. After dinner Emrys made his way back up to their common room, he had Astronomy that night but it didn't start till midnight so he decided to get a start on his homework.

At 11:40pm he finished his last essay and packed his things away, before leaving the common room for the Astronomy tower. On the way he had the dubious honour of running into Filch, but after showing his timetable he was able to continue on his way with out too much of a hassle, though he did receive a rather nasty glare but after dealing with Snape and Voldemort he found it just didn't match up.

………………………………………………..

"Good evening class!" the astronomy Professor said happily, she was fairly young probably in her late twenties early thirties, with long black hair, silver eyes, and porcelain white skin, "I'm Professor Cameo Night, if you don't know or have forgotten. You may call me either Professor Cameo or Professor Night which ever you wish. Now tonight you will be paired up and these will be your pairs for the rest of the year unless there is a very good reason to swap. Once paired you will take a sheet of paper of my desk and you, as pairs, will answer the questions on the sheet. Each sheet is different so there will be no cheating, some question you will need the telescopes for, these I have already set up. Understood? Good, now pike a partner and come up here and I will write it down and you may began."

Everyone quickly began to pair off and Emrys looked around for someone to pair up with, unfortunately none of his friends took the class.

"Hey Emrys do you want to be my partner?" a voice asked from behind him, Emrys turned to find Sirius grinning at him, "looks like you're going to have to as everyone else has paired off."

Emrys looked around and found that Sirius was right, "Sure come on." Emrys said smiling at Sirius before turning and walking over to the teacher to get their names down and collect their work. He didn't notice Sirius staring after him for a moment before he grinning and followed his angel.

……………………………………………………..

The assignment was fairly easy it was mostly revising what they had already done. To get it done quicker they divided the questions so they each did their own, though if they had any queries they could ask the other for help and at the end they would read through the others. One of the questions Emrys had was:

'Chose a star (your favourite) and write about it, include: a myth, how it is used (for a potion, divitionations, etc.), where it is located, and anything else of interest.'

For this question Emrys chose the star Sirius, it was his favourite as it reminded him that he was never really alone his godfather was always looking over him protecting him as best as possible, it also reminded him he was loved.

…………………………………………………………….

Astronomy was over and Sirius had just made it to his dorm.

"Prongs! Hey! Prongs!" he cried as he jumped onto his sleeping friends' bed and bouncing excitedly on it, "Guess what! Prongs are you listening to me? Wake up! Come on Prongs!"

James groaned, "Padfoot it's like two in the morning what are you doing?"

"I just got back from astronomy," Sirius said still bouncing, "Guess what! Go on Prongs guess! Come on guess!"

"I might guess if you'd shut up and let me! And if it wasn't two in the morning!" James growled at his friend, who stilled for a moment eyeing James, before he resumed hi bouncing.

"Hey! Prongs what was that for?" Sirius cried as James whacked Sirius in the head with a pillow.

"For waking me up!" James growled before lying down again and closing his eyes "Now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep."

Sirius huffed before grinning wickedly and drawing his wand.

"PADFOOT!" James bellowed as he was suddenly bombarded with pillows which where attempting to whack him.

Sirius gave him a wide-eyed innocent look, which was ruined by the grin that spread across his face.

"You are so gonna' pay!" James yelled and Sirius took that moment to run away and hide.

As it turned out Sirius' hiding place was Remus' bed. Remus, who was remarkably still asleep, though that might be due to the rather extensive silencing spells around his bed, was rudely awakened as Sirius jumped on him.

"Padfoot there had better be a good explanation for this." Remus said his voice even but with a warning note to it, this was after he got over the shock of being awoken at two in the morning by an extremely hyped Sirius.

"He's trying to kill me! Save me Moony! Save me!" Sirius cried trying to hide behind Remus who was now sitting up.

"Who…" He never got to finish the question as the curtains around his bed where ripped open by a fuming James 'Prongs' Potter, "Oh."

"Hand over the Mutt and nobody gets hurt…well except the Mutt." James growled and Sirius whimpered.

Remus looked between them then jumped up and ran to Peter's bed, and safety, he hoped. Peter was still asleep, no he didn't have any silencing spells on his bed he was just a very heavy sleeper, it always took forever to wake him up in the morning until they learnt that mentioning words like food, and breakfast would wake him up instantly.

Remus watched the fight between Sirius and James often having to duck and dodge stray spells, pillows and shoes, it was only when he noticed that his books where in danger of being thrown and/or damage that he decided to intervene.

"Alright STOP IT!" Remus yelled and Sirius and James immediately stilled, they had learnt long ago that though Remus was hard to get really angry when he did it was not good for the health to oppose him, not good at all. "That's enough! Now it is three in the morning and I would like to get some sleep, I suggest you do the same." He said eyeing them both, before making his way over to his bed and, after fixing it up with a few handy spells, got into it pulling the curtains closed.

………………………………………………………..

The next morning found a furious Remus, who had just found out that the essay he had finished the night before had been destroyed by one of the morons spells; a confused Peter, a grumpy James, and a sheepish Sirius make there way down to the great hall five minutes before class started.

………………………………………………………………

The rest of the day passed quickly as did the next and the next eventually a couple of months had passed and the Christmas holidays where approaching.

Emrys, Golden, Naomi, Natasha and Lily all sat around a large fire in a long forgotten room high in an unused tower. It seemed that James and Sirius had finally annoyed Lily and Emrys to the point of them deciding to take pay back.

"So…run that by me again," Naomi asked.

"Well it's quite simple," Emrys said, "All we're going to do is make Sirius and James believe that Lily and I are going out."

"Yes I got that but it was the how that I was worrying about."

"Well there are a couple of stages," Emrys explained, "Stage one is the rumours, Stage two is Lily and I spending a lot of time together, not alone or anything but we'll sit next to each other all the time walk beside each other stuff like that."

"Okay what about the rest?"

"Well that should probably do it but if not…….

……………………………………………………………..

"Did you hear?"…

"Oh my God!"…

"I wonder what will happen when they find out?"…

"Can you believe it!"…

It was whispers like these that had followed the Marauders around all day but they had yet to find out what it was all about. Every time they got close to one of these groups the group would become silent.

"Ah! What the hell is going on!" Sirius exclaimed as he collapsed on the couch in the common room.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is it has something to do with us." James said dropping onto the couch next to Sirius.

"Yeah every time we get close to finding out they all stop talking! It's driving me nuts!" Sirius said.

"Sirius you've always been nuts," Remus said attempting to cheer them up though he to was curious.

"I know!" James cried sitting up quickly.

"What?" Remus asked hesitantly not sure he really wanted to know.

"Remus can find out!" James exclaimed apparently not having heard Remus.

"Huh?" Was Peters and Remus' reply.

"You're a genius Prongs!" Sirius yelled, it seems that he understood where James was headed.

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand," Remus said when they turned to look at him.

"Well you see, Remus ol' buddy," James said walking over to where Remus sat in his armchair and taking a seat on one of the arms, slinging an arm over Remus' shoulder.

"It is quite simple," Sirius said repeating the action on Remus' other side.

"All you have to do is go out and listen in on one of the conversations, hear what it's all about then come back and tell us." James said.

"That's it?" Remus asked.

"Yep that's it. Plain and simple." Sirius said.

"Then why don't you do it!" Remus exclaimed pushing them off him.

"Because, you can blend in better," James said

"If we do it, they will notice us straight away and not say anything," Sirius continued.

"Please Remmy!" James begged.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" Sirius begged joining James on the floor at Remus' feet.

"You two are pathetic! Fine!" Remus said standing and walking out of the common room.

…………………………………………………….

When Remus returned to the dorm room just after curfew he was immediately set upon by his best friends.

"So Moony? What was it?" James demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Remus asked tiredly.

"NO!" Sirius, James and Peter all said at the same time.

"Fine but don't kill the messenger…It was a rumour about Emrys and Lily," Remus said wincing at the end.

James and Sirius glared, "And what was it about?" Sirius ground out.

"Uh…well…" Remus said nervously.

"Remus just tell us already!" James yelled.

"That EmrysandLilyaregoingout." Remus said quickly, then turned and started walking towards his bed hoping to reach what little safety it provided before they figured out what he had just said.

"WHAT!" James and Sirius bellowed.

………………………………………………………….

**(1)** Not mine! Found on the HP Lexicon and edited slightly.

**(2)** Also not mine! This speech is a variation of the one Remus Lupin makes to Harry's class in J.K Rowling's third book Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed now don't forget to review it makes me write more! It does I sware! Anyway you all needn't worry I don't intend to abandon any of my stories and if I do I'll let you all know!


End file.
